Puppy Love
by lily-uzumaki23
Summary: Zack is feeling under the weather and Angeal is concerned. Genesis sets out to fix the problem...Z/C, Angeal/Genesis. This is pure CRACK!


**A/n: **This is random crack that comes to me when I'm working on my other FFVII fics. I've warned you! Read at your own risk!

**Warning: **pure, shameless crack!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters nor the storyline. SquareEnix does!

* * *

**Puppy Love**

Genesis arched a brow, arms crossed on his red and black leather clad chest. He spared Angeal a confused look that Angeal all but refused to return before he turned back to the unsettling sight before them. Zack was sitting at the dinner table with his arms crossed on the surface and his chin propped on them. He had a pitiful, kicked-puppy look that was worrying both commanders out of their wits. They had never seen the hyperactive, overzealous boy look so miserable before. Forget that, they had never seen him sit _still _before. What the hell was going on?

"Is he sick?" Genesis asked in a low murmur, pointed features contorted with concern.

"No," Angeal said, letting out a heavy sigh much like a parent would do when they couldn't explain their children's bizarre behavior. "He didn't eat breakfast, though. Usually he raids the fridge in the morning," he added.

"I know," Genesis said, taking on an examining look. "That is very unlike him."

Zack let out a deflated breath and both their hearts broke a little at the sight of his lower lip jutting out into his infamous, very characteristic pout.

"What the hell do I do!?" Angeal asked hastily, having had just about enough of this. Seeing Zack in pain was just unbearable to him.

"I don't know," Genesis slowly shook his head, completely at a loss. "Have you tried talking to him?"

"Yes," Angeal ran a hand through his hair in despair. "He was fine up until two minutes ago. We were discussing our agenda for the day and it seems he reached a verdict of sorts. He blurted out that he was in love with him, sat down and he's been unresponsive since then."

At this, Genesis smirked. "Oh? Could he be talking about that blonde cadet he is always dragging along with him everywhere he goes?" he asked and Angeal nodded.

"I presume so," he answered uneasy.

Genesis walked over to Zack and took a seat across from him. Zach remained as he was, barely acknowledging him. The red-haired commander reached out to pet his hair and the raven-haired teen was completely docile under the gentle caress.

"Puppy?" Genesis called softly. "What is it? Why are you upset?"

Zack sniffed a little, pout intensifying and Angeal felt his chest constrict to the point he could barely breathe anymore. "I...love him..." the boy said.

"Why that's a good thing!" Genesis said positively radiant. "It's nothing to be sad about—"

"You don't understand," Zack cut in. "Cloud's not like other guys. I'm not even sure I'm his type," he said.

Brows arching into their hairlines, Genesis and Angeal shared a dumbfounded look because it seemed preposterous that boastful and overconfident Zack was feeling so insecure about whether his feelings would be reciprocated by someone that was so obviously smitten by him it seemed unnatural.

"I think you should tell him," Genesis suggested tactfully. "You never know. He might be feeling the same way about you, even if he doesn't show it."

"You think?" Zack sat up, mood suddenly lifted by the suggestion.

"Of course, dear. The wishes of our hearts are not meant to be ignored," Genesis said with a knowing smile.

Zack was on his feet and back to his usual self in a heartbeat, ready to confess and take on the world for all he was worth. "I'll tell him right now!" he charged forward, past Angeal, he shut the door behind him leaving both commanders to their devices.

"Well," Genesis started, making his way towards Angeal, "I didn't know his case of puppy-love was this bad."

"Stay away from them," Angeal instructed and Genesis held his chest in mock-hurt.

"Angeal, my dear friend. You hurt my feelings. I wasn't even...it didn't dare cross my mind," Angeal gave him a look that said he didn't buy it. "Fine," he rolled his eyes as he reached him. He leaned in to steal a quick peck. "Maybe when they're old enough?"

"No." Angeal's response was final.

"Spoilsport. You're no fun."

* * *

**The End. **There. Warned you it was shameless crack. It's embarrassingly short but I hope it managed to get a laugh out of you! Thank you for reading!


End file.
